


Lifeless Corpse In The Sunlight

by Oxtailcx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxtailcx/pseuds/Oxtailcx
Summary: Content warning/ Trigger warning:this story includes descriptive fictional depictions of the following:- drug and alcohol use- self-harm and suicide- manipulative behavior- obsessive behavior- derealizationalso please remember this is all completely fictional and is not true to the personality of the creators involved :)summary:As Clay drags George down a dark path of lies, abuse and drugs why does George still love and care for him as much as he possibly could to any human being..?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. " Your the cause of my headache, clay its you "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges health has been strongly effected by dreams new habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for this chapter:  
> \- strong descriptions of throw-up  
> \- smoking/ addiction  
> \- descriptions of blood  
> \- strong language  
> \- panic attack

The cold Brighten air brushed thru George's dark brown hair as he realized he forgot to close the window before sitting down to stream some late night Minecraft with his best friend Clay.

_shit._ George whispered under his breath completely forgetting about the fact he doesn't swear because kids could be watching _I hope no body heard that_ thought George while looking at the fast moving words in the tiny window he always has open on his screen when he streams. He didn't see any body mention it. A weight was instantly lifted off of his chest knowing that no one heard his small slip up on words.

"I'm going to close my window is cold in here, entertain the viewer's pleaseeeee" George said in his strong British accent and dragged out the last part to sound a bit whiney so Clay would listen. " Of course Georgie-worgie," cooed dream and quickly followed by " you really cant handle the cold huh" . George scoffed at Clays remark on his horrible ability to deal with the winter air. He made sure to press the f key on his key board which was his hotkey to turn off his facecam. Clay started to advertise twitch prime as George took his headset off

George stood up and went to the right of his room which is where the window was placed, he put his hand on to the top panel of the dusty window which he couldn't remember the last time he cleaned. He looked out into the dark winter streets of Brighten. The street light in front of his house had gone out the night before so he barley see the street. He pulled on the window really hard, The window closed and made a very obnoxious squeaking sound as it went down. He didn't have much strength so it was hard to pull the window shut. He hadn't been getting much sleep. Clay had picked up a horrible smoking habit in the last week or two. George couldn't remember the span of time in which he hadn't slept, how many has it been 3... no that's not right 7 maybe..? he thought. He couldn't remember for the life of him, his health wasn't worrying him as much as Clays was. Clay wouldn't tell George why he had picked up such a horrible habit, he had been really stubborn about it. It started worry George so much that he was loosing a lot of sleep, all he could think about was how Clay was wasting away his life. Clay didn't have any reason to start smoking, George thought. 

As George sat back down in his office chair his head started to feel really heavy but oddly light at the same time it also made his stomach feel like it was twisting and turning. He pushed it aside since he didn't want to end that early and he still wanted to hear Clays reassuring voice. He picked up his head set and put it back around his ears, the sound of Clays comforting voice rang into his ears once again, he felt nice hearing Clay ramble about stuff to the chat it made it easy to ignore the small headache. "georgeeeee hurry up I'm getting bored over here" Clay whined not knowing George was already back, "I'm right here dummie" said George so Clay would know that his best friend had returned back to the gaming world. George never remembered to to press his o key which was the hotkey to turn back on his facecam it probably as for the best he looked like shit.

They played for a bit in till George heard a strong ringing that caused his small headache to turn into a strong piercing feeling at the front and back of his head. _argh_ whimpered George because he didn't have a strong tolerance for pain. Clay must've heard the small whimper because he said " George are you okay?" in a slightly worried tone which George rarely ever heard from his good friend. It warmed his heart to know that Clay really cared and was slightly worried when his friend sounds as if hes in pain." yeah I'm fine, do you hear that ringing sound ?" George asks wondering if Clay could hear the ringing or if it was just a side effect of his horrible headache.

" hm nope I cant hear anything but you and my loud air conditioner " answered clay confused, which made George aware of how bad the headache has truly gotten. " dream I have like a really bad headache I'm so sorry I might have to end the stream early tonight" said George but he felt really really guilty since he ended yesterdays stream early as well. He didn't want to have to end stream but his eyes were starting to blur up slightly and it felt like there was a strong amount of pressure pushing and the back of them. He felt a Warm chunky liqud move up his throat from his stomach. Slowly he knew he was going to throw up. 

" guys I'm so so sorry but I.." he felt the puke moving up slightly with every word he spoke, if he didn't stop he would have gotten his dinner stuck in the keys of his key board. Clay noticed the sudden stop " George?" he said sounding quite worried, that made George wince a little knowing that hes making his friend worry like that. George used the little bit of energy he had left to squeeze down the nasty chewed up remains of his small bowl of rice he had around 2 hours ago so he could finish his sentence. " .. I need to end stream maybe we can beat the game in the next stream. bye guys" George said quietly so he didn't push the acidic liquid that was burning his throat any higher up than it had already gone.

He quickly exited Minecraft and opened obs and hovered over the end stream button. He felt a strong wave of guilt as he left-clicked only an hour into stream. It made his head throb a little. He left the Discord call too just to make sure Clay didn't have to hear him run to his small closet sized bathroom and puke up the little bit of food he had left in his stomach from earlier today.

" George I-" Clay tried to squeeze in but his second monitor which had Georges stream pulled up went black and George left the discord call almost immediately after. 

_shit.. Shit.... SHIT.._ George thought to him self as he quickly rushed to the light grey door to the left of his bedroom to the bathroom straight across the hall as a brown-ish yellow-ish thick liqud started to quickly fill up the space in his mouth. When he reached the small bathroom across the hall and opened the door which was identical to the door he just passed through, the liqud was already trying to pass through the crack of his small lips. He knelt own in front of the small toilet which was on the left wall of the small space. He opened the lid as he heard his phone ringing from back inside his small cozy little room. He didn't have time to think about who it could be before his dinner which was the only food has put into his body for awhile that he was desperately trying keep down finally pushed its way from his mouth to the toilet. It was almost uncontrol able, it was pushing so forcefully that it made his head feel like it was being pushed on from every which way , his stomach felt lie it got 11 times smaller, there was also a burning sensation in his nasal passages, and it scraped so hard at his throat as he threw up any thing but the food he ate earlier that had already gone into the toilet. It felt like how he had imagined throwing up your guts would feel. 

He sat leaned against the wicker basket infront of the toilet and against the white bathtub that was as wide as the end of the small room. There was orange light shining from window inside of the shower-bath, the curtain of that window was pulled aside. All he could smell was all the vile and nasty things that were in his stomach previously but are now in the toilet. He didn't bother to wipe the remaining puke from around his lips, he just tried to shrink down into a small ball of shame and loneliness. he gripped his knees with both of his frail weak arms and quietly sobbed for a bit. It didn't help that what had entered his nostrils smelled like rotting roadkill. he had no clue why he was crying he had a perfect life nothing was wrong but he really needed to get out those tears he has been holding since he decided he would worry more about clay than himself. His hands were shaking immensely he didn't feel like he was in his own body. It almost feels like hes looking down on himself. He feels dizzy. Finally tears that were meant for him from him, not for clay. But slowly the more he tuned back into reality the emotion he was spilling out on his dark grey and blue tiled floors were shifted into being for Clay and the situation in which caused him to start smoking but it hurt George to not know what it is. Georges loud sobs were also followed by constant echoing phone calls. 

George finally calmed down and decided to stand up and he still felt quite woozy and dizzy his head still hurt like a bitch. As he stood up he caught a small glance of the contents inside of the toilet, he gagged a little at the sight. He thought that it sort of looked like maggots since the rice wasn't completely digested. He slowly reached for his cold white sink which was placed in his pale coloured, tiled countertop. He turned on the faucet of his bathroom sink and grabbed the green cup placed beside the sink which was always there incase George ever needed a small cup of nasty tap water. He slowly filled the small, green cup with cool water and turned off the faucet as he chugged down every last bit of the water as an attempt to soothe his extremely painful headache. He waited a minute while leaning his back against the pale walls of his bathroom and his head against the cabinet and looking into the mirror that was conveniently placed right across from the cabinets full of pills and old crap. The water didn't soothe his pain wrenching headache it almost seemed as if it was making it worse he wasn't completely sure he was so distorted. He reached into the cabinets he was previously leaning his head on and he pulled out the off brand version of Tylenol and grabbed two small dark red pills from the bottle. He stepped forward and looked into to the mirror closer and saw his puke stained shirt and lips, "ew" he said while also noticing his tear stained face and red eyes. He filled the cup he previously chugged from a few minutes ago and placed the cup under the tap and filled it half way. He placed the small pills on his tongue and sipped the water and let the pills lightly slip down his tender throat as the warm water soothed it. He felt like the two pills went down the wrong pipe and it started to tickle. After he swallowed the pills he coughed really hard into the white sink multiple hard and aggressive times. He felt a warm liqud run down the roof of his mouth from his throat, unlike the puke it was thin and only a small amount. The unknown liqud hit the sink with a small almost inaudible ping, but he could see it was a dark liqud but he couldn't see the color so George flipped up the light switch beside the door. He rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light and once he took his hands away it took a little to come back to reality then when he did what he saw shocked him.

_it was blood, he coughed so hard he bled._

George never liked the sight of blood so he rushed back into his room and he started to freak out a little bit. He was breathing fast which hurt his throat even more. The blood was flowing down his throat as he sped walked to his bed. It was tickling Georges throat in which obviously made him cough like any normal human, he coughed right as he reached the front of his bed and there was little spurts of blood spread franticly from his throat onto his neatly spread bed covers. His phobia of blood completely restricted him from going on to the bed so he sank down next to his blood stained bed and just sat there on his hard wood floor. He gained enough strength to check his phone which also had a tiny bit of blood on it since it was lying on his bed. He reached for the pink tissue box that was placed on the bedside table to the right of where he sat. He ripped out one of the 2-ply white tissues and placed it over his lips and coughed, he let his blood be pushed out of his throat, the tissue got quickly soaked by the dark liqud. He put the tissue box aside and opened his blood stained phone and clicked onto the green I message app and scrolled up in till he found the start of Clays frantic worried messages.   
  
_George, you really didn’t sound well are you doing okay buddy?_

sent _at 3:15am_

_George did I do something wrong why aren’t you answering?_

_sent at 3:20 am_

_shit man, are you doing okay?  
_

Sent at 3:30 am

_George please Answer I’m getting worried  
_

_Sent at 3:43 am_

_DUDE pick up the phone please  
_

_sent at 3:57_

_28 missed calls from: Clays phone_

George finally picked up dreams call when he called next

“George! Thank god your not dead, what happened?” Clay said as soon as he picked up the phone. His voice almost instantly cured his headache it felt like, but it was probably just the medication.

" I'm fine now I just g-" George started to say but was rudely interrupted by the need to cough since there was still blood slowly dripping down his throat, he franticly searched his floor for where he discarded the tissue box from a few moments prior and dropped his phone in the process. It made a loud sound that could be heard through the other side of the call. His hand laced on the rectangular shape and as he slowly grabbed a tissue clay said " George what the hell is happening with you y-your so quiet lately you didn't look right today on stream at all you haven't been your self lately, what the hell is wrong with you I don't understand please t-" Clay was interrupted jut like George was but this time it was by the loud sound of a series of wet coughs. 

What clay had said completely distracted George from his mission of saving his hard wood floor of blood splotches like he hadn't done with his bed covers. George looked in horror as he saw the small puddle of blood on his floor that was also inconveniently followed by the blood splotches on his favorite light blue sweat pants. He started to sob completely forgetting he was on call with Clay. He was crying not only because of his intense fear of blood and the fact that he will never get the blood out of his pants but also the fact that he couldn't really tell Clay what's going on without it feeling like complete shit. It was technically all Clays fault that he was in this state.

"George what the hell is happening over there tell me I'm worried!" dream raised his voice in worry.

" I just had a really bad headache and it made me need to puke, I swallowed pain meds in a kind of weird way so now I'm coughing up blood" George said quietly and slowly trying his hardest not to awaken the horrible coughing again.

" do you know why you had the headache?" concerningly asked Clay, trying to pry at George like he always does.

George hesitated to tell him since he knew how worried Clay would get, he would start asking questions and it was going to make George puke just thinking about telling clay that its his fault. But he knew he had to answer clay eventually so he did. 

"i-i just haven't gotten much sleep lately" George said not telling the whole truth but at least he didn't lie, Clay didn't stop there. He never just stops there.

" George that's not like you at all what's been bothering you? tell me." 

For some reason that sent shivers up his spine, Clay knew almost every little detail of Georges life but the more he thought about it he knew the surface of clays life, he didn't know any deeper. Clay knew every little detail, every crevice, and every piece of dust in George life. It felt like Clay was always inside of Georges mind pulling at all of his fragile strings in the right, elegant way so he say the truth and only the truth to his beloved Clay.

"i-ive just been so worried about you and your.. you know smoking addiction that I cant sleep I guess..." George said very quietly so Clay could barely hear him

" speak up." Clay said in such an emotionless, cold, and stern way that it felt like it stabbed right thru Georges chest into his heart and told him to be a man and speak the fuck up. George gets scared of Clay when he gets like this, sometimes it gave him panic attacks since he feel like he did something wrong. It happened a lot more often than most would expect. George built up the will power to confess to clay what kept him up all night for the past however many days, it was enough days to make him cough up blood.

" Your the cause of my headache, clay its you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, its going to get a lot better I promise I will try to update every few days. it literally made me sick to write the throw up parts lol. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter!! <33 : ))


	2. “What the hell is wrong with me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is met with a horrible nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for this chapter:  
> \- strong language  
> _ panic attacks  
> _ medication/Pills

" _your the cause of my headache, Clay its you"_

Georges lip quivered wondering if Clay had any idea of what he meant. He felt like he was on the verge of tears he was worried that Clay would freak out at him. Clay had tended to be more aggressive in the few days leading up to this event. George wondered if that was because of the smoking..

"what do you mean?" Clay said and strongly lacked any sort of emotion in his voice which made George tremble a little. " I mean that I've just been so worried about you Clay" said George but very carefully so it wouldn't anger him to much. "I'm going to have smoke.." Clay said but this time it seemed as if he almost just flipped a switch in his own mind and told himself to use emotion. He shaped his voice into such a sorrowful and needy sound just so George would feel remorse towards the poor fellow and let him have a cigarette with out freaking out about how its going to kill him. George never really worried or thought much about it killing Clay but what he was worried about was the fact that he didn't know why Clay felt as if he needed the feeling of polluted air to fill up his lungs. 

George felt the the small tickle in his throat once again, this time he was prepared with a tissue. He brought the small cloth like thing to his mouth and coughed, this time it felt a little less wet. He removed the tissue from around his mouth and looks at the small amount of blood on it, _this must mean its slowing down_ he was right. All George could think of was how scary Clay had gotten the days before.

-

George pressed his W key twice in attempt to escape the creeper that was following him around the world for a little bit. Georges keyboard is lit up by his computer screen in the darkness of his room, he still cant see it very well. He misclicks the w and hit the q which dropped his sword instead of moving his character, **BOOM! T** he creeper blew up because of his small slip up. he didn't realize in till after the fact that he had blown up the front of clays beautifully built birch wood home. "George what the hell!" Clay raised his voice at George. George obviously thought of it as a joke and responded with " Sorry, misclicked " he used his normal giggly tone. " fix it. " George had never heard Clay use such and empty voice before it gave him an eerie feeling. "okay man jeez sorry I blew it up" George answered starting to get a bit worried about how clay was acting. " I don't want a fucking apology I want you to fix it" said Clay who was now very close to yelling. George never handled yelling very well especially when it comes out of no where with no reason. He started to feel a bit shaky.

-

Georges trance was instantly broken by the sound of a few lighter flicks. He blinked hard forgetting where he was for a few seconds, when he was brought back to reality he made a noise of confusion wondering where that came from. " George you there?" said a voice that sounded like it was holding something between its teeth, that voice was Clay George thought. "Clay are you smoking right now, on call with me?" said a voice that sounded like Georges but it didn't feel like it came from him. " yeah I told you I was going to?" said clay to the odd stranger. ",oh uhm ok uh I have to go Clay I'm sorry I'm to tired for this" that time he knew it was him. George felt like his mind wasn't connected to his body. He ended the call before Clay could yell at him because he knew it was going happen. 

a few moments after the call ended his phone light up with a text from _Clays phone_

_George, stop worrying yourself so much for me I'm sorry..._

_sent at 4:02_ _Clay can I ask you something?_

_sent at 4:05am_

_uh sure go ahead_

_sent at 4:_ _08am_

_why have you started smoking.?_

_sent at 4: 10 am_

_ugh_

_do you not get it?_

_I've_ _told you I'm not talking about it!_

 _sent at 4:14am_ _I'm sorry clay I'm just worried.._

_sent at 4: 20 am_

_Just shut the fuck up okay_

_why do you always have to be so goddamn nosy all the damn time_

_I'm_ _so sick of it George._

_I hate you for it._

_sent at 4: 21am_

George couldn't see his phone screen his eye were quickly filling up with tears and it blurred his vision. His head started to hurt, it wasn't another head ache it just hurt from holding in his tears for awhile. George was a very very sensitive person he couldn't handle it when his friends got mad at him. His breathing was starting to increase in pace. IT was dark in his room at this point and he couldn't really see much of anything, he had completely forgotten about the puddle of blood that sat straight in front of him. When he went to get up he moved his left foot forward and stepped in the warm liqud and lost his grip. That created a larger streak that George would have to clean up later. He put his hand right behind him onto his bed so he didn't fall on his ass. When he regained balance again he didn't bother to wipe off his foot, he was to shaky to do that. He started walking to the bathroom again to get his anxiety meds, he was dragging a long line of bloody foot prints out of his room. He was proud of himself for being able to get up, his anxiety usually makes it so hes stuck in whatever position that he started in.

Once he reached his bathroom he didn't care about the smell he was too disoriented to care. He opened the cabinet where he found the pain meds earlier but this time he was looking for his only escape to this horrid feeling. He was rummaging quickly through the bags and bags of medication he has had to take through out the years. He grabbed the blue bottle which he never understood why it was blue, he tried opening the lid.

_fuck_

he thought to himself as he noticed they seemed harder to open then the last time.

_"why isn't it opening"_

he said out loud this time as his attack got worse and worse by the second.

_"fucking open you dumb bottle.."_

George said very breathy and shaky. He felt his throat close up and he could barely breath out of his mouth which was the only way he could since his nose was blocked as well. He could hear himself struggling to breath and that was followed by a loud scream, his mouth was open but it didn't feel like he was screaming. He couldn't tell what was him and what wasn't but it was obviously him there was no body else around. He sank to the ground underneath the cabinets and was instantly met by the scent of the blood on his foot. He didn't care any more. He tried at he bottle once more, he seemed to have gained enough strength to open the bottle. He opened the bottle with such force that the pills scattered all over the title floor. He didn't bother to grab them _I'm going to die like this anyways_ he thought. He froze when he sat silently crying, he couldn't move. He felt himself slowly drift off, he couldn't tell if he was falling asleep or dying. He didn't care it was a clear break of the immense pain that he felt in the moment.

-

George opened his eyes to the beautiful morning sun, he could hear birds chirping in the distance. That was a rare occurrence in Brighten it was also much warmer then the night prior. He sat up and he was sighted with a room much more small and decorated then his ever was. " Oh look whos finally up" said a voice coming from the door way. George looked the way of the voice it was coming from a tall blonde boy wearing a light green t-shirt. "Clay?" said George very confused because he didn't know how he knew it was clay it was just something about how it made him felt staring into his hazel green eyes. " are you doing okay George " said the voice not as a question though but George still decided to answer. " what happened last night, where am I Clay? " The figure stepped closer to George and sank into the part of bed that was still available. " You don't remember huh? well you were at a party at sapnaps house and he told you he hated you.. " said the person George was sure was Clay at this point. 

" But sapnaps in Texas and I'm here in Brighten" George said confused oh where the fuck he was and how Clay got there. The walls started dripping away and then there he was in what seemed to be sapnaps room from what hes seen on his streams. " I hate you George! " yelled Nick. "wha- where'd clay go?" George said very confused on what the hell was happening. " he doesn't like you any more, and neither do I your just so goddamn nosy" said his friend Nick, hes never heard such a thing come from Nick before. Every thing in the room slowly faded to black and nick was gone. 

_I hate you George_

he heard in clays voice. 

_I hate you George_

that time he heard in Nicks voice.

_I hate you George_

in bads voice

_I hate you George_

that time it sounded oddly like himself. A mirror appeared in front of him and he heard a again.

I HATE YOU GEORGE

He saw his own lips move,

-

He woke up on the bathroom floor and he instantly remembered what had happened the night before. He had calmed down a lot by then so he decided to pick up all of the loose pills from the ground and put the back into the blue bottle.

“what the hell is wrong with me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit this chapter at all’s o I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense I’m going to be taking a small break form writing for my own mental health <33


End file.
